Flash Back
by Sinwen Periedhel
Summary: TENTATIVE d'humour sur les slashs,y'a des couples spéciaux (même moi j'en reviens toujours pas)YAOI, sous-entendu de YORU,un résumé pourri, tout ça...Vaguement inspiré par Arthur au pays des livres (oui il y a un livre qui parle)


**Genre :** trip, du genre on peut pas s'en empêcher il faut l'écrire là maintenant toudsuite. Parodie Sur Harry Potter. A l'époque de Harry. Avec plein de slashs. Parce que c'est fun. MOUWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA snort .Au fait il y a ici comme couples:

-SS/PP

-RH/ Dobby

-HP/DM (bah oui, un peu de cliché fait jamais de mal a personne)

-RW/HG (mais dix ans après la fin de l'histoire alors il n'y aucune allusion faites dans cette fic sauf celle-ci )

Et la suite c'est que des surprises héhéhéééé…

**Rating :** Euh NC-17, pour cause de vulgarité, et de yaoi implicite. En fait on voit pas grand chose. On entend surtout. C'est mieux, comme ça le lecteur imagine n'importe quoi alors que les persos se grattent mutuellement le dos… (Qui à dit « pas crédible » au fond !) On est loin du R Enfin presque. Oh ! Des yoru aussi … Inutile de rappeler aux homophobes ou aux gens facilement choqués que la sortie se trouve être le bouton « back » de votre navigateur.

**Auteur :** Fougère (at large), Sinwen à été écartée de ce projet.

**Résumé :** Monica à avoué son amour pour Marcel à Edouardo-Francis, que va-t-il sa passer, alors que dans l'ombre le méchant Marco-Eduardo-Hyppolito da Costa de Playa MalibuCoco rumine sa vengeance contre Marietta, la sœur de Monica qui l'a quitté il y a quinze ans pour Roger, le frère jumeau de Marcel…

Mais heureusement , tout le monde s'en fout.

Bah quoi, un résumé pour une One-shot, c'est stupide non ?

**Disclaimer :** Aucun de ces persos n'est a moi, ce qui pose un problème d'éthique : ais-je le droit de les maltraiter ? Ais-je le droit de les endommager, peutêtre irrémédiablement, au point que même JKR aura des problèmes avec eux ?

Je répondrais ceci :

UN- Je ne leur fait RIEN comparé à certains auteurs, si ils sont revenus normaux des fics de Malvina, de Tatiana Black, de Lychee et de Kazy, alors je ne risque pas de leur faire mal. Pas même à Dobby vu que ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé ce couple…

DEUX – Si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre j'aurais pas écrit de fic avec tout ça.

Merci pour votre attention, et maintenant , la fic (tadaaaaaaaaa) !

**Titre : **

**Flash Back**

Draco remonta la couverture sur l'épaule de Harry. Il embrassa l'épaule de son amant et se cala dans le creux de son dos. Puis il laissa ses pensées vagabonder… (_NdA : Si c'est pas meugnon, tout à fait dans le style nian-nian qui existe souvent, hélas, chez les slashs_)

(FLASH BACK QUI A COUTE UNE FORTUNE EN EFFETS SPECIAUX)

Draco : Et si je te gratte la couverture, tu me dit tout ?

Le Livre : Tout.

Draco : le Kamasutra et le moyen de me taper Potter ?

Le Livre : Potter ? Tu veux te taper Potter ? Mais t'es pas malade ? C'est un prétentieux ! Maqué à un jaloux en plus !

Draco : Potter ? Ce doit être ce fichu Ouistiti des mes deux!J'en était sur ! Comment tu le sais ? Tu les as vu ?

Le Livre : Dans un temps il venaient là tout les jours…Je te raconte pas, il m'on même fait tomber une fois à force de secouer les étagères.

Draco : Fais moi voir !TOUDSUIIIITE !

Le Livre : Quoi tout ?

Draco : Tout les couples que tu as vu jusqu'ici ! Depuis la première fois de Potter jusqu'à hier s'il y'en a eu pigé !

Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit sur une des pages et Draco se laissa emmener…

(EFFETS SPECIAUX DE SPIRALE TEMPORELLE TRES TRES CHER)

La voix du Livre retentit : Nous voici la première fois que j'ai vu Potter ici…

Draco regarda autour de lui… Rien. Mais il entendait des chants qui se rapprochaient.

« C'EST LA GROOOOSSE BITE A DUDUUUUUUULEU ! JLA PREND LA SU-

-Hé arrête ! Hé on va être reupéréééééé…, les voix qui parlaient lui était étrangères

-Oui mon amour…

-Sirius t'es tout bourré t'es lourd…, la voix laissa tomber une cape sur le sol et apparu soudain, les cheveux en bataille et des lunettes rondes, presque sur le nez vu que l'autre lui enlevaient en s'affalant de tout son poid sur lui. Vu leur taille ils devaient être en quatrième année selon Draco « Il a pas perdu de temps le Potty ! Et pis c'est qui cuilà que je connais pas ? Un Serdaigle peutêtre »

Entre-temps les deux silhouettes c'étaient affalés par terre, se tenant dans les bras, ce qui rendit Draco vert. Très mauvais pour le teint ça…

« Je t'aime, hé tu m'entend ? T'es mon meilleur pote du moooonde !

-Moi naussi mon Siri que je t'aime, même que ouais que t'es mon pote à mouah…

-Même que si t'étais une fille que je t'aurais épousé même…

-Roooo t'es meugnon, mais moi je t'épouse fille ou pas.

-C'est vrai ? Ooooh… Embrasse moué… »

Les deux êtres vivants imbibés d'alcool (au point que Draco le sentait à travers les années) s'embrassèrent tant bien que mal, on suppose que les baisers sont tombé entre le front et les oreilles. Mais en tout cas c'était baveux.

« Pis on aura des enfants Sirius?

-Bah non, c'est difficile passque chuis pas tune fille nencore en fait.

-Bah ça sera plus facile qu'en faire un à Evans hein ? Héhéhéhééééééééééé… »

Ils éclatèrent en rires hystériques. Draco se demandait lui qui était Evans.

En ricanant le dénommé Sirius s'affala sur les genoux de son ami.

« Ooooh, il est coooool ton djinssse, tu mle prête ?

-C'est un de tes tiens je crois.

-tu mle rend alors, jle veux toudsuite la maintenant.

-Mais j'ai pas mis de caleçon moua…

-Raison de plus, tu va salir mon pantala… Mon tanpal, mon talanpal…Merde, mon futal. Avec tes sales poils de cerfs.

-Sale clebs.

-T'arrête ou jte mord hein !

-Oh oui mord moiiiii,et je dirais à tout le monde que Sirius m'a mordu comme un chien…»

Draco réalisa soudain que le seul meilleur ami connu de Harry était Weasley. Oustiti. Le chat roux. Merde alors, c'était pas possible que…

Il s'approcha de « Harry » qui enlevait son pantalon en chantant un air de strip-tease. Il s'aperçu soudain d'un manque, au front. Celui-ci était net et lisse. Une peau de bébé. Pas aussi belle que la sienne mais pas mal tout de même. Et les yeux ne lui renvoyaient plus d'Avada, ils étaient marrons.

Draco resta un moment à réfléchir sur la question quand il fut traversé par Sirius, qui en poussant un rugissement (« OUAHJENPEUPLUSALLERHOPALACASSEROLE ») se jeta sur le faux Harry. Lui arrachant son t-shirt en l'embrassant violement tandis que… « l'autre » ne se débattait que très mollement (« Arrêttecémontshirtpréféréééééééééé »), il recula de quelques pas pour les regarder s'étreignant de manière, bestiale, il faut dire ce qui est, puisque le faux Harry ne se débattait plus du tout (« ArrêtepaslanooonSIcontinuejustlaaouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »), puis au bout d'un moment Sirius (Mais pourquoi ce nom lui disait-il quelque chose ?), se releva et dit « James, tournes-toi j'en peux plus. »

Mais la voilà la clef de l'énigme ! JAMES POTTER ET SIRIUS BLACK ! Ce n'était pas Harry ! Le bouquin avait confondu avec Potter Senior. Enfin Défunt. Niéhéhé.

Il se rassit donc sur la table, tranquillement et les regarda en action, on ne sait jamaisça peut toujours servir.

Sirius s'arrêta un instant, en sueur, et murmura à l'oreille de James « Si tu savais le nombre de filles qui rêveraient d'être à ta place mon pote…

-Si tu savais le nombre de mec qui rêveraient d'être à la tienne mon vieux…Allez aboie !

-Zoophile ? L'alcool te rend pervers !

-L'alcool te rend gay t'es pas mieux…

-Et toi tu fais quoi là ?

-Je compte les minutes en rendant un service à mon meilleur ami qui est un obsédé sexuel.

-Tu t'ennuie à ce point ?

-Tourne-toi que je te montre.

-Bon. Mais c'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir, on pivote de nouveau toudsuite après !

-Tu sens quelque chose là ?

-AAAAAR MAIS CA FAIT MAL ! hurla Sirius

-Désolé, je vais humecter… répondit le binoclard en rougissant

-Quel boulet ! On oublie pas ces choses là !

-Ca va ! Bon je disais tu sens quelque chose là ?

-Euh oui, mais c'est bof…

-Justement, tu fais comme ça toi. Alors qu'il faudrait faire (il se recula un peu et empoigna les hanches de son ami) Comme ça !

-AAAAAAH que je comprend tout maintenant…

-Tu vois ,(il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois) Tu veux qu'on rééchange alors ?

-Nononononononon, remontre moi j'ai mal compris je crois. »

Draco se leva, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Enfinà l'étroit pour être honnête. Surtout dans son pantalon. Très à l'étroit. « C'est bon Livre, j'ai compris ! Passe au suivant ! Mais ne me montre plus ce couple, je l'ai suffisamment vu.

-Comme tu voudras…»

(AUTRES EFFETS SPECIAUX TROP CHERS)

Un jeune homme blond, les cheveux longs, regardait les livres avec avidité. Il en cherchait un précis c'était évident.

Draco regarda de près le jeune homme. Son père. En cinquième ou sixième année apparemment. Il eu presque la larme à l'œil, sans doute allait-il voir les débuts de ses parents, il renifla, que c'est émouvant…

Il vit son père choisir un livre de cuisine.

De CUISINE ? Bon, pourquoi pas après tout, il était jeune non ? Enfin, il avait plus l'air d'être là pour un rendez-vous.

En effet, Narcissa jeune venait d'arriver. Elle était belle sa mère tout de même. Carrément bien roulée. Il en aurait presque eu envie de se taper sa mère, ce qui après réflexion risquerait de poser des problèmes psychologiques importants. Mais c'était une idée à retenir ça, se fabriquer un « golem » miniature à l'effigie de sa mère adolescente…Mais il verrait plus tard, il était trop curieux de voir ses parents… Oh Merlin, voir ses parents « copuler » ici ! Il se sentait mal par avance.

A moins qu'il ne remplace son père de souvenir pour héhéhé… Faut voir…

Narcissa s'approcha de Lucius, elle avait un air tellement langoureux et lascif que Draco se surpris à s'attendre a la voir ronronner.

« Luciuuuuus…. , dit-elle, tu es sûr que tu dois faire ça ? Tu pourrais venir avec moi et Bellatrix… On pourrait finir ce qu'on avait commencé sans elle hier soir…

-Je dois, je suis désolé ma belle, mais c'est une mission de grande importance que m'a confié le Seigneur Ténèbreux…

-Oui mais avec…LUI !

-Parle moins fort mon succube, on pourrait nous entendre…

-C'est quoi ce livre ? Tu aime la cuisine toi ?

-Tu me connais la seule gastronomie qui m'interesse c'est celle du chocolat fondu sur ton corps…C'est pour « lui »…

-Tu pourrais venir avec moi et revenir plus tard…

-Tu crois ? Il va arriver…

-Bien, je te laisse alors, je vais aller rejoindre Bella, mais on va s'ennuyer sans toi… »

Draco avait eu chaud. Sa mère était une perverse. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça. Bien que cela explique bien des bruits de son enfance et la raison pour laquelle la mère de Pansy passait si souvent au manoir.

Mais qui était ce mystérieux inconnu qu'il attendait ? Draco passa en revue tout les gens dont son père lui avait parlé.

Peutêtre Goyle Senior. Ou Crabbe. Enfin, on verrait bien.

« Lucius ?

-Aaah ! Peter ! Je t'attendais!

-Tu… es là depuis longtemps ?

-Bien sûr, j'était impatient… De te revoir…

-C'est vrai , Peter rougit.

Draco était scotché, c'était quoi cette mission qui impliquait que son père flirte ave, avec… Ca ?

Son père se rapprochait de Peter et… l'embrassa. Fougueusement. En passant une main sous la chemise de Peter.

« Lucius attend non, arrête…Pas ici… Les gens…

-Y'a personne, c'est la réserve, y'a jamais personne…, la main de Lucius commença à glisser doucement vers la ceinture de Peter, qui rougissait.

Draco était tétanisé. Il allait se réveiller. C'était un cauchemar.

Lucius se rapprochait de Peter. En fait ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Il put voir une bosse proéminente au niveau du pantalon de Peter.

Et également au niveau de son père. Il allait vomir. Dès qu'il pourrait bouger de nouveau il vomirait.

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Mais il n'avait plus assez de force pour se boucher les oreilles et fut condamné à entendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

A savoir leur souffles essoufflés et les gémissements. C'était drôle avec le père de Potter, mais là, c'était… Gore. Immonde.

« Luciuuuuuuus

-Peter, bouge pas… Je vais devoir… Aaaaahr….

-Oh mon DIEU !

-Oooh tes bourrelets j'aime tellement tes bourrelets… Je pourrais me perdre en toi…

-Luciuuuuus je…crois que je…

-Je viens ! Oooh Ouiiiiiiiii J'arrive »

« FAITES-MOI SORTIR DE LAAAAAAAAAAA» hurla Draco.

(ENCORE ET TOUJOURS LES EFFETS SPECIAUX)

Draco se tourna et vit, son père. Et Peter qui arrivait.

Non, pas une deuxième fois. Il ne supporterais PAS une deuxième fois.

« JVEUX PLUS LES VOIR CEUX LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

La voix du livre retentit : Bon, bonça va… C'est pas une raison pour être désagréable !

(RETOUR DES EFFETS SPECIAUX)

Draco entendait au loin les sons d'une fête. Mais, heureusement ni son père ni ce « Peter » n'était présent.

Par contre deux élèves arrivaient. Qui se tenaient par la taille. Dont un préfet. Des Gryffondors on dirait… Qui donc encore ? Encore deux garçons ! Et qui agitaient des bouteilles de Firewhisky.Vides.

« Ooooh, mon amouououourrrrr…

-Sirius, arrêêêteuh, on va se faire griller…, encore Black. Mais qui était l'autre ?

-Mon Mumus chéri… Tu boudes »

Mumus ? Merlin tout-puissant, quand même pas…

« Remuuuuuuus boude paaaaaaaaaaaaas »

Si. Lui. Remus Lupin. Bordel, mais quelle bande de pervers ceux là.

« J'boude pas.

-Voui et pis moi chuis la reine Beruthiel…

-Méééé tu crois que je t'ai pas vu avec cette pouffiasse de Winthers !

-Flora ? Mais cépadutoudutoudutou…

-Ouais et pis ty mettait la mains zau fesses innocemment aussi ?

-Mais elle à bicou bicou bicou insisté…

-T'es z'un lâche.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais !

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais !

-Et un lâche il fait ça , demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Pitet, je sais pas…, Sirius recommença, sans doute que non…

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-Je sais pas, si tu drague toute les minettes qui passent…

-J'ai mon standing, si je me saute pas quelques minettes dans un mois les gens vont se poser des questions…

-Et moi alors ?

-Toi je t'aime.

-Tu le pense ou t'es cuit ?

-Les deux. Mais je te le redirais autant de fois que tu veux. » Sirius l'embrassa, et passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Remus en se penchant sur lui. Il s'allongea sur lui. Les mains de Remus lui avaient déjà retiré son t-shirt. Il commença à lui embrasser le torse, doucement. Sirius versa sur le coté et Remus prit le dessus. Il entreprit de dégrafer lentement la ceinture et la braguette de son amant.

« Remus attend, je…

-Oui ?

-Non, rien. Continue. » Sans plus se formaliser Remus continua. Au moment venu, Sirius se tourna doucement. Remus s'humecta délicatement et l'entreprit avec douceur.

Draco les regardait, attendri. Ils étaient mignons.

Finalement Sirius se tourna vers Remus et lui murmura « Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mon ange… »

Et Draco craqua «J'veux rentrer. S'il te plait. Maintenant. Là tout de suite. »

Le Livre : Tu veux pas voir la suite ?

Draco : Non, je veux rentrer. Toudsuite. J'en ai assez vu pour le restant de mes jours. Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder mon père en face. Ni ma mère, ni Tatie Bella. Et je parle pas du Professeur Lupin. Je crois que ma vie est foutue.

Le Livre : Euh à ce point ?

Draco : Non, j'ai au moins une bonne excuse pour ne pas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je refuse de donner mon corps au premier venu. Surtout s'il les choisis tous comme l'autre là.

Le Livre : Bon, je te ramène.

(EFFETS SPECIAUX HYPER CHER , LA SPIRALE TEMPORELLE REMONTE)

Draco s'était retrouvé dans la réserve. Seul, avec le livre.

Draco : Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

Le Livre : Je t'en prie.

Draco : Qui a tu vu venir près de toi pour euh… ?

Le Livre : Snape s'est fait faire une gentillesse deux heures avant ton arrivée.

Draco : Beuh, Par qui ?

Le Livre : Une certaine Pansy je crois. Ila pas arrêté de hurler « Pansy » comme un malade.

Draco : Je crois que je vais être malade.

Le Livre : Le pire c'était pas ça…

Draco : Qui ?

Le Livre : Hagrid et un elfe de maison. Un certain Dolly ou…

Draco : DOBBY !Mais c'est impossible! Je veux dire ! La taille ! Il a du le tuer !

Le Livre : J'ai découvert à cette occasion que les elfes de maisons ont des propriétés élastiques impressionnantes…

Draco : je vais vomir… Dobby, l'elfe qui m'a élevé… Beuh…

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel Draco émit quelques bruits bizarres.

Draco : C'est une école de pervers, je veux partir. Pourquoi tout le monde viens ici d'abord ?

Le Livre : Quand je m'ennuie je crée chez les gens un besoins de venir. Et c'est bien plus drôle de les inciter à faire des choses…

Draco : En fait le pervers c'est toi.

Le Livre : Hey, je suis enfermé ici depuis ma conception, on s'amuse comme on peux.

Draco : Je vois… Et ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas revu Potter ?

Le Livre : Quelques années, facilement 20 ans. Peutêtre même plus…

Draco : Et pour moi ?

Le Livre : Le dicton dit « A cœur vaillant rien d'impossible » non ?

Draco : Je suis à Serpentard.

Le Livre : Oh, et bien , dans ce cas tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas d'amour non-réciproque…

Draco (amer) :Tiens donc ?…

Le Livre : Non, il n'y a que des Imperium mal lancés…

Un sourire sadique avait éclairé le visage du jeune homme. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt…

Il reposa le Livre à sa place. Et promis de revenir le voir. En sortant il avait croisé Théodore Nott et une jeune Serdaigle de quatrième année. Ils se firent un signe de tête respectueux, et Nott lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

(FIN DU FLASH BACK EXESSIVEMENT CHER)

- MALFOY TA MAIN -

Draco souri, il aurait du retirer sa… Retirer sa main ! Malfoy !

L'Impero n'avait pas duré assez longtemps ! Potter s'était réveillé ! Il ouvrit les yeux, paniqué il n'osait plus bouger:

« Potter avant que tu ne dise quoi que ce soit je…

-Remonte la.

-Quoi ?

-Pauvre andouille, je suis le seul de notre promotion qui ai réussi à repousser totalement l'Imperium de Fol Œil et même celui de Voldemort., Draco se redressa vivement

-Mais alors tu veux dire que tu…

-Oui, je suis consentant, oui je t'aime, oui j'aime ton corps et si tu remet pas cette main là où je t'ai dit de la mettre il va t'arriver de GROS ennuis.

-Et si je la met plutôt _là_…Hein ?

-Ooooh, mais je n'y vois aucun inconvénient…Ouiii la juste lààààà ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

**THE ENDEUH!**

Et une happy end, j'était de bonne humeur

Merci à Tahngrad pour sa lecture et ses conseils

J'espère que ça vous à plut et que vous avez réussi à rire en lisant ça, parce que bon…Hein

Les flammers sont inutiles sauf si vous avez des dons spéciaux pour l'humour.

Par contre des reviews tout pleins sont les bienvenues !

Et je vous souhaite une bonne journée, soirée, nuit, anniversaire, noel, année, pâques…


End file.
